Nothing is Comfortable
by Chozen Rogue
Summary: Sam/Jack - “Remember that time on P3X-595? You drank that stuff that made you take off..." Spoilers for 1x03 Emancipation


I was re-watching Emancipation with some friends and Jack's amazing line about Sam having stripped on some mission before the episode took place stuck in my mind and gave me a plot bunny. This isn't the scene where she takes everything off (sorry!) but the morning after; completely based off of her reaction to Jack's teasing.

**Title:** Nothing is Comfortable  
**Author:** Chozen Rogue  
**Rating:** Teen; language, sexuality  
**Characters:** Jack/Sam  
**Summary:** "Remember that time on P3X-595? You drank that stuff that made you take off..."  
**Spoilers:** 1x04 Emancipation  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Oh my God..."

Grimacing as sunlight fell across her face, Sam instinctively drew back further into the warm covers that surrounded her. She even liked the firmness that she encountered as she buried her face into the mattress, breathing deep to relive the nausea that was now settling in her stomach...

She tensed; had her mattress just moved?

It wasn't just moving, it was breathing.

Forgetting that her head felt like it was being pounded on by a sledgehammer, Sam quickly moved to the edge of the bed. As she reached the edge, her stomach rallied, and overcome with nausea she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach on the floor.

As her body continued to heave, she felt the bed dip by her side and one hand held her short hair back while the other rubbed at her lower back. "There you go Captain, get it all out."

Finally, the tremors in her body died and a pair of strong hands guided her to a sitting position against the headboard and Sam came face to face with none other than Colonel Jack O'Neill. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily and leaned her head back. What the hell had happened last night?

"Hey, drink this."

She opened her eyes to see him holding a canteen near her lips and weakly grabbed a hold on it, bringing it the rest of the way to her mouth. The cool water felt wonderful as it flowed over her chapped lips, washing away the taste of carpet from her palette.

God, did she hate hangovers.

Lowering it finally, O'Neill took it from her and capped it before he stood up to move across the room. As she watched him, the fact that he was only a pair of boxers became apparent and her eyes widened.

Had they slept with each other?!

She looked around the room, praying to see another individual that could have explained who she had woken up next to but there was none except a scantly clad Colonel. As her mind began to clear more as she searched for explanations, she became aware that she was no longer wearing pants and that the black t-shirt she was wearing was not hers; though she did thank whoever was listening that she still had on her bra and panties.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Hmmm?" He stopped digging through what she could now tell was their survival packs and turned to look at her, a pair of pants dangling from his hand.

He had stood up straight as he had turned and Sam's thought process died when she was suddenly confronted by the tall, lean lines of her commanding officer. Holy Hannah, was he something to look at.

"Carter?"

At his questioning tone, her eyes flew up to meet his and she was horrified to feel the blush that was now spreading through her cheeks. Averting her gaze, she hid her face behind a hand and asked, "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

She almost didn't succeed in not walking over to where he stood and smacking him for the obvious smile that was in his voice. "No; no, I don't."

"Carter, look at me."

She knew she was being childish, but dammit, this was the most awkward moment of her entire life; she shook her head.

"Don't make me make it an order, Captain."

Slowly, Sam turned to face him and found him to be in the exact same position as before. All that tan, perfect skin, marked in some areas by scars but other wise flawless, staring back at her.

"Nothing happened."

At those two words, Sam felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she watched him throw the pair of pants to the ground and start searching through the packs again. But even as he ruffled around in the corner and felt herself relax somewhat, Sam also felt a sense of disappointment enter her mind that she refused to acknowledge.

Looking down again in embarrassment, she was once again reminded of the t-shirt she was wearing. She was about to ask him about the shirt when she heard him kick their packs and then he growled, "Dammit!"

She knew she was staring at him with her mouth hanging open in shock, but his drastic change in mood was a bit scary not to mention that the shirt was his. Actually, this entire situation was leading her to being one step away from having a mental breakdown. "Sir?"

He turned around and immediately his face seemed to soften. "Sorry Carter; I just happened to have only one pair of pants."

She blinked at him and he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You remember someone throwing up on me?"

Sam had an overwhelming sense of panic as she thought the person he was referring to was she, but then a fragmented memory of a man grabbing the Colonel and upchucking all over his pants and shoes drifted back to her. In an effort to calm herself, Sam took a deep breath; she didn't think she could live with herself if it had been her, this situation was bad enough as it was.

"Vaguely…" She felt the room start to spin and paused as she got her bearings once again; she was never going to drink again. "Why don't you wear your other pair, sir?"

He raised a finger and with a less than enthused expression explained, "Ahh, don't you remember the other pair ripping when we arrived?"

Oh yes, now she remembered. The gate had been surrounded by these giant bushes with thorns covering them and when SG-1 had come barreling out of the gate, two of them had been thrown into the plants. Teal'c had managed to come away from the experience with a few holes in his jacket and some scratches on his arms, but O'Neill hadn't been so lucky.

She remembered grabbing Daniel, barely in time to stop him from rolling onto a limb that was near by, and seeing Teal'c stand up carefully in order to avoid further contact with the plants when all of their attention was directed at a groaning O'Neill a few feet away. His leg had landed in a bushel of thorns and there had been no way to get him out without cutting the pants leg off of him, thus ruining that pair. After making sure that the gash in his calf and the long thin scrapes had been taken care of, he found his emergency set of leggings and put them on.

"Sorry sir, I do."

"I was going to wash them last night after the, uh," he searched for the right word to describe the odd event that was last night, "festival but that didn't work out." Looking at the stained pair of pants, he grimaced and started to put them on, "At least it's dry."

Sam barely heard him as once again her attention was drawn to his legs, the tan skin gliding along the toned muscles beneath. As he buttoned the clasp, her eyes drifted up along his torso and settled on his face, to which she quickly averted her gaze as he looked at her once more. Why was he still shirtless? It just made matters worse.

'Or better,' said a small voice in her head.

Pushing that thought as far back as she could in her mind, she looked back at him as he bent back down to ruffle through their packs once more. When he straightened again, a black shirt lay clasped in his fingers and her mind was suddenly filled with an image of her lying on the bed as he stripped his t-shirt off and handed it to her.

Blinking out of her state, she notice that he was giving her a confused look, the shirt stretched around his arms as if he had been about to slip it on but had stopped. "Sir?"

Raising his arms to motion at her, he said, "You went all pale and I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to throw up again."

She shook her head slowly, still afraid to move it more than she had to fore the jackhammer that was still hammering its way through her skull. "No, actually, I had a flashback."

"Of what?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Did you give me your shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow before raising the shirt above his head to pull it on, reappearing a second later, he nodded slowly. "Yes." At her blank stare, he continued, "Look Carter, you drank some wine and it went to your head. I didn't want to go through your stuff so I gave you my shirt."

Closing her eyes, she tried to hide her face in her hands. "Carter, it wasn't your fault, none of us knew what the festival really was."

Her head flew up too quickly to ask him a question and she felt her stomach heave. Something on her face must have told him, because O'Neill was sitting beside her a moment later, hand barely touching the side of her face as he gently made her look at him. "You ok?"

Looking into his worried eyes, she pushed aside the wave of nausea and asked, "The stuff I drank last night wasn't wine, was it?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, it wasn't. The shindig last night was actually fertility festival which had wine that is used as an aphrodisiac for women and puts them in a euphoric state."

She watched him as he further explained last night's events, he was still holding her gaze and for that she was grateful. This entire ordeal felt surreal and he was keeping her grounded. "Anyways, by the time Teal'c and I figured out what was going on, Daniel was already drunk off his ass and you were…"

He suddenly pulled back and cleared his throat. Oh God, what had she done?

"Sir?"

Wincing, he quickly got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, "You were dancing on one of the tables… Stripping."

"I WAS WHAT?"

Ok, that had not been a good idea. Her head felt as though it was about to split in half as she stood up, not caring if she still wasn't wearing pants. Hell, it sounded like he had seen more last night anyways, but he still glanced down at her legs and then abruptly turned around.

"Carter, I got to you before you got to anything important," she could see him make quotation marks in the air at that, "no one saw anything."

"That's not the point, sir!"

Turning around slowly, he met her gaze and swallowed heavily. "I know you're pissed Captain, I'd be too, but there's nothing I can do to fix last night. I've got a hangover all my own and I threw a fit last night with the chief after you fell asleep anyways. They're sorry."

She sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "You already talked with them?"

"They thought we knew what the ceremony was and they tried to tell Daniel, but by the time they told him, I doubt he even knew where he was; you've seen how he holds his liquor."

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. "He really can't."

"No, he can't."

There was a comfortable moment of silence as they looked at each other, which surprised Sam. She was half naked in front of her CO after a night that she couldn't remember half of; there was nothing comforting at all about this matter but none the less, it was.

Breaking the moment, he shot her a crooked smile, "If you're gonna be ok, I'm gonna go and check-up on Danny-boy; make sure Teal'c didn't kill him last night. Oh and, don't worry about the shirt; keep it if you like, got a million!"

She smiled lightly at him as he nodded and turned to leave, only to have her call him back as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Sir!" When he faced again, she asked, "Um, why were you in the bed?"

He shrugged. "For that, all I have in my defense is that I was hammered as well and I remember being really cold on the ground last night." He tilted his head somewhat and motioned between them, "Are we ok, Captain?"

Now that she knew nothing had happened of the sexual nature between them, she could definitely breathe easier. Sure, he had crossed the lines by climbing into the bed with her, but nothing about last night had been within the regulation guidelines. Meeting his gaze, she nodded, "Yes, sir."

Nodding, he started back out of the room only to turn around once more. "Carter?"

Sam had started to reach down to find where the canteen had been discarded to when she heard her name and craned her neck to look at him, "Sir?"

He waited till she had straightened to a standing position before he spoke. "As sad as it makes me, I should inform you, Captain, that those," he molded a crude representation of a woman's body with his hands and then waggled his eyebrows, "are not regulation."

And with her jaw firmly attached to the floor, O'Neill all but skipped from the doorway on his mission to save Teal'c from a hung-over Daniel.

Had her CO just flirted with her? No, certainly he hadn't... Had he? Looking back at the now empty doorway, she arched an eyebrow.

Lifting the shirt he was apparently letting her keep, Sam looked down at her body. Dear God, she had forgotten that she had been wearing a matching blue set of panties and bra. The pair of underwear were within in regulations but the bra had an under-wire and wasn't beige or white.

Letting the shirt fall back over her, Sam ran a hand through her hair. The first time she just happened to go non-regulation with her undergarments also had to be the one time she was inadvertently drugged and danced on a table while stripping.

Rolling her eyes, Sam settled on one conclusive fact: the universe was not her friend.

* * *

- - Hope y'all enjoyed it; feel free to leave a review and tell me if you loved/hated it!


End file.
